


Rooftop Rendevouz

by PandaPrincessRose (DaemonRose)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/PandaPrincessRose
Summary: Stuff happens on the Rooftops in Gotham; secrets are discovered.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 55





	1. Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> WOW guys I know it's been a while since I have published anything here but I might be back! I didn't wrote very much in the meantime but I have some wip going on so stay tuned.  
> This one was intended to be something like my "Windows" fic but I got sidetracked with it into a batboys thing. I really want to write JayTim, and if you have any prompts for me, anything you want me to write, let me know!  
> my tumblr is 'daemonrose' if you wanna pya me a visit and talk to me about batfam, superbat or anything^^

Dark spots started to fill the dirty grey surface more and more until the all of it was black and wet in yet another rainy night in Gotham. At the edge of the rooftop crouched a dark figure with pointed ears and its cape fluttered in the wind, soaked from the drizzling rain. Batman looked over the city, streetlights down below and houses, mostly dark; the moon barely shone his light through the heavy clouds. Night vison enabled, he saw enough. It was a quiet night so far, no Batsignal on the cloudy sky above. He listened to the sounds of the city. They were distant; up here it was like in another world, above everyone else, a 360 degree overview over Gotham and closer to the sky.

He thought he heard a distant bang, not a gun shot, but somewhere in the sky too far away to be his concern. Gotham was his territory, not space. More sounds drifted up to him, drunk men headed to the next bar, prostitutes chatting up potential clients. 

A grapple gun shooting a line and then footsteps. Quiet and stealthy.  
“What are you doing here, Dick?”  
“Great to see you too, Bruce.”  
“Hm.”  
No one could hear or see them up here. Nightwing crouched next to him. “Thought we could hang out a little. “  
“On a rooftop.”  
“Yes. Like old times.”

An anonymous hint alarmed Commissioner Gorden that the penguin was up to something in the narrows. Also a note in form of a riddle told him that the Riddler was involved as well. Several of the detectives of the Gotham police department were investigating already but James Gorden knew what he had to do. That they needed help.  
It still rained and the wind was cold as he entered the rooftop of the GCPD. Head ducked, lapels high against the rain, the commissioner walked to the grand headlight and turned it on to shine the Batsignal into the night sky, He waited a few minutes, then two shadows came flying and landing before him on the roof, 

“Batman. Nightwing.”  
“Hi commish.” Nightwing waved at him. Batman nodded his head towards Gorden.  
“What is it. “ Gordon handed over the note with the riddle and the information he’d gathered on the Penguin.  
“Leave it to us,” Nightwing said.  
“Alright, Good luck and thank you.”  
But the two had already disappeared behind the wall of rain. Commissioner Gordon stayed a little longer on the rooftop, stared over the city into the night, feeling a sort of otherworldly freedom, before he turned off the headlight and returned inside to go back to work, knowing the city was save.


	2. It's a free Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some tension between Grayson, Todd and Drake. Damian is curious what's going on.

Lately, Drake was more secretive than ever. Damian noticed something was off with Drake when they worked on their last mission together. Grayson and Todd had made an appearance too. Damian could feel there was a lot of tension between the three of them. He just couldn’t really figure out what exactly was going on. They probably just had a fight or something he assumed. Also, he really didn’t care too much about it as long as it didn’t affect their work.

Nightwing landed on the rooftop where Batman and Robin were already waiting for him. He greeted them and hugged Robin.  
Batman briefed him on their assigned mission before he left them to go on his own mission with the Justice League.  
“Ready to go?” Nightwing asked. Before Damian could answer someone else landed on the roof.  
“What is he doing here?” Damian scowled.  
“Heard Nightwing’s in town,” Red Robin said simply walking towards them.  
“And YOU?!” he glared at Red Hood who had just arrived to the scene too.  
“It’s a free country I can land on any roof top I want to. But I could ask you the same, brat.” Todd pointed at him. Damian frowned. “We’re supposed to keep an eye on the docks where Maroni's man will make a deal to get a yet unknown but probably very dangerous special weapon. Remember?”  
“Anyway, what are we ALL doing here, one of us could do the surveilliance alone.”

Grayson sighed, “Guys, calm down. Robin, they’re just back up if anything goes wrong. Actually, I’m only here to make sure you two don’t rip each others heads off.” He looked at Damian and Tim.  
Damian pouted, “As if I would need them.”

“Anyway,” Hood growled, “I’m out, this roof gets too crowded.”  
Red Hood shot his grapple and jumped off the roof. “Hood!” Red Robin shouted. “Wait.” He glared in the direction Todd had disappeared.

Damian scoffed and turned to Grayson when Drake said: “Hey, look! there are Maroni’s men. The deal is going down.”  
Nightwing joined him at the edge of the roof. “So we still have a job to do here.”

Nothing went wrong, well not totally, except for some heavy shooting but they stopped the deal and secured the weapons.

Afterwards, they overviewed the scene from the roof.  
“Hey, little D, you should thank me,” Drake said, “I saved your ass back there.” Damian just crossed his arms and made the ‘Tt’ sound. A sound like laughter made them turn around, seeing Jason had appeared again.  
“I didn’t need his help.” Damian pouted. “Let’s go, Nightwing.”  
He went towards the edge of the roof.  
“Just a sec,” Grayson said, and turned to the other two, talking to them.

Damian pretended to go back to the Batmobile, but instead he crouched on a ledge and listened to what the others were talking about. He heard something about “still high on adrenaline”, “after mission activities to blow some steam off”, “thank you babybird” and “Let’s take it back to the safe house.”  
Then he could hear noises that suspiciously sounded like kissing and he grimaced.

Grayson kept his promise to Batman and brought Damian home safely.


	3. Roof Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim have sexy time after patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating goes up. this is just smut. Tim is 18 btw.  
> not beta read. sorry.

Red Robin and Red Hood had been quite busy taking out an entire drug ring on a mild August night. They weren't tired yet, even though it would be dawn soon, adrenaline rushing through their bodies, after the running and fighting around Gotham.  
Tim leaned against the gargoyle on the rooftop, breathing heavily. He looked at Jason who took off his red helmet and walked towards him.  
“That was a bust.” He grinned.  
“Yeah,” Tim agreed and then Jason was in his space, mouth pressed against his in a heated kiss. Tim tugged him closer by his leather jacket and opened his mouth to let Jason’s tongue in. Jason moaned and pressed a knee between Tim's legs. Now it was his turn to moan into the kiss and he pressed against the thigh harder to feel more through his protection cot piece. He could already feel his cock twitch and harden. An exciting patrol and Jason could do that to him.

“Want it, baby bird?” Jason said lowly, and sucked at Tim’s jaw, seeking the only exposed skin.  
“Yeah,” Tim breathed. Jason’s hand went down between them as he caught the smaller boy in a heated kiss again and Tim only noticed that the other man had opened his belt and pulled on his tights of his costume when the tightness in them suddenly was gone, his cock out in the air. 

“Ah–“ relieved, his hips bucked up to find friction and Jason’s mouth was gone from his. Lips pulled into a smirk, then were suddenly in front of his cock, Jason on his knees. Tim swallowed. The hand on his cock felt so hot and so good as Jason stroke him skillfully; made him moan again.

“Mmhh.” The other man licked his kiss swollen lips and then the cock in front of him.  
Tim gasped. “Oh fuck. Jay!”  
“Taste so good little bird,” Jason said with appreciation and lapped at the shaft from base to tip and sucked him down as far as he could, almost to the hilt.  
Tim moaned and put his hands into Jason’s hair as the other sucked, pulled back, then started to bob his head and sucked him with the goal to make him come. Tim was panting, his legs trembling, Jason’s right hand hot against his thigh, left hand grabbed around his cocks base. The mouth around it was hot and wet, sucking the pleasure out of him, swallowing him down so deep; his head fell back against the stone, he closed his eyes. 

“Jay–“ he whimpered breathless, feeling his climax approach quickly.  
“Come for me, Baby,” the older one said as he licked along the shaft again before swallowing him fully down again. Tim looked down at him, God, this was so hot, grabbed Jason’s shoulders and let go. His hips trusted forward into the wet heat, once again, stuttered and he came hard.  
Jason had pulled away but still caught some of the semen on his tongue and his face. He swallowed it and licke his lips clean. 

Tim was breathing hard, heart racing, he had to hold onto Jason, who stood now with a shit eating grin and a bulge in his pants. 

Tim watched as he wiped the come from his face, licked it off his hand and then kissed him again. Arms around each other, their lips crashed together, it tasted salty and sweet and like Jason. Then they parted, the taller man stepped away and put his helmet back on.  
“Not done with you,” the red Hood said and jumped from the rooftop. Tim needed a moment to gather himself together and put his costume back on, before he followed the other man. The night was not over yet.


	4. Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian actually sees what his brothers are up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of practise, this thing is not so good in style I used to be better at it. But I'm working on prompts for practise. So I hope my next pieces will be better again.

Batman and Robin were patrolling the narrows on a Friday night; drug dealing had increased there recently. 

Red Robin and Red hood were assigned another sector, the docks, looking out for any shipments to go out or come in. Nightwing was going to come over from Blüdhaven when he was done there. Dawn was near when Dick decided to call it a night and his comm finally cackled, Tim’s voice informed him that they were done for the night too. As fast as he could he swung down from the building to his motorcycle and raced to Gotham. He reached the docks, flew onto the nearest warehouse and on the third one he landed on he found Tim and Jason.  
The two were standing close together, Jason had his helmet off and was grinning at Tim, who seemed not that much amused, but his face was soft. The younger one looked a little tired, as always, leaning a little towards Jason. They had already acknowledged Dick’s arrival before he landed next to them on the rooftop.  
“A quiet night,” he said and Tim answers, “just a few muggers, nothing big.” Dick looked both of his younger brothers up and down and smiled as he couldn't see a scratch on them. No patching up to do tonight, good.  
Jason aimed his grin now at Dick while he had an arm around Tim, squeezing his waist a little.  
“And the nights still young,” Jason said. Dick opened his mouth to reply when he was pulled into a kiss by Jason. It was a short deep kiss, when they broke apart Tim asked, are you staying tonight?” Dick looked at him, gave a short nod before he touched Tim’s face and kissed him as deep as Jason did before. Tim wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer, Jason chuckled, pressed a kiss to Tim's head.  
Tim was always happy when Dick stayed with them in Gotham for the night. That was the only reason for Dick to come to Gotham tonight, to see Tim and Jason. After he had been sure that nothing major like big weapon deals or robberies were going down this night in Blüdhaven, he had checked for a while every alley and places where usually muggings and murders go down and asked Oracle to inform him as soon something happened in his city while he's away. 

With the three of them living in different cities and their busy double lives they could barely be with each other as much as they would have liked. Jason and Tim were either in Tim's apartment together or crashing in one of their safe houses after patrol and Dick joined them as often as he could. 

At the moment on the rooftop they were so wrapped up in each other looking forward to their night together, they didn't hear someone land across from them.

~*~

Batman and Robin had arrested a few dealers and caught up with Jim Gorden for a little, sharing intel with him on open cases, before they called it a night. Bruce and Damian returned to the Batmobile to head back to the manor but he ran away with a lame excuse about something he had to do. In truth, he was still on his mission, spying on his brothers. So he stopped by the docks where they knew the others were.

When he grapples to the rooftop, as silent as the literal ninja he was, purposefully trying to sneak up on his older brothers, he wasn't expecting what he found. Jason and Dick kissing, Tim clutched to Jason's side, nuzzling his neck, then Dick kissing Tim. All three didn't notice that they weren't alone anymore, their youngest brother standing on the other side, watching them, eyes wide, mouth open and flushed. He intended to make a quick silent retreat but still too shocked, he failed as he took a step backwards and his foot made a noise, boot scraping barely over the surface, enough for a trained Nightwing and Red Hood to hear.  
They looked up in his direction and then Tim looked up, too. Damian found his composure, raised his eyebrows.  
“I don't even want to know what this is about.”  
“You'll understand when you're older, Robin,” Jason mocked him. Damian just glared and Dick nudged Jason.  
“Father and I are going home now.” Damian said,  
“Have a good night I guess.” With that he jumped off the roof. 

Tim slapped a hand over his face, Jason chuckled and Dick just shrugged. They continued their activities in their save house. “Poor Dami,” Dick said as he stood in their bedroom and stripped out of his suit.  
“You think he's gonna tell B?” Tim asked, while Jason helped him out of his suit, never missing the opportunity to suck on every bit on newly exposed skin. Tim took a sharp breath every time.  
“Even if he does, B possibly already figured it anyway or will soon.”  
Dick came up behind Tim, wrapping his arms around him. “Worried what he might think of it?” Jason snorted; finally he got Tim’s thighs out of the way.  
“Need daddy's approval, baby bird?” Jason snickered, ran his hands up Tim's thighs, making the younger ones breath hitch. Dick was kissing him now, hands in his hair.  
“It’s not his business,” Jason went on, lapped his tongue over Tim's right nipple, causing him to moan into the kiss.  
”We can do what we want.” The left one and then he went for the neck to suck a hickey into the delicate skin on the throat.

Dick broke the kiss to give Jason am sharp look.  
“Shut up, Jay and get out of your clothes.” Jason happily obliged, took off his shirt and pants (leather jacket and guns already abandoned in the main room), shrugged down his briefs and flopped down on the bed with invitingly spread legs. Tim got it even hotter and Dick grinned pushing the youngest towards the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading, comments are apreciated :)


End file.
